


4 Blocks

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Barry's Favorite Pizza Joint [7]
Category: DC Comics, Justice League
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 04:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18308267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	4 Blocks

Before you knew it, your things were back in the car, you had hugged your family goodbye, and you were back on the road. You had just left the town and glanced at Barry. “You really don’t mind me not dressing up?” You asked suddenly.

“No.” He looked at you. “Should I?” He asked, curious. “I think your beautiful as you are.”

He asked the question so innocently, your heart lept. “You’re so sweet, Barry.” You took his hand in yours. “Thank you. That makes me want to dress up for you though.” You admitted. “Even for one night. Especially as the painting is you.”

He smiled, kissing your hand. “And I can hold your hand at the event?” He asked so hopeful your chest hurt.

You grinned. “I’d love that.” You assured.

“Sweet.” He said to himself. “I’m sure your painting will be the best.”

“Mm, your biased.” You giggled. “But, either way, it means a lot to me.” You smiled. “Thanks for being so supportive.” You gave his hand a squeeze.

“Always, babe.” He said softly.

* * *

Pulling up to his apartment, you leaned over and kissed his cheek. “Thanks for going with me. It meant the world.” You smiled. “I’ll see you whenever you’re ready?”

He nodded. “I’ll see you tomorrow for pizza.” He teased.

You giggled. “You can’t go long without it.” You shook your head. “I’ll see you then.” You grinned, already looking forward to it.

He smiled and leaned in, pecking your lips softly. “Until then, beautiful.”

You blushed brightly and ducked your head. “Bye.” You said shyly.

He slipped out, gently shutting the door behind him before opening the back door to get his things. He gave you one more wave before heading inside. He was already missing you. He told himself as he got into his place that he had to remember not to be clingy. He didn’t want to push you away. Maybe he wouldn’t get pizza the next day. The thought made him sad. However, the thought of losing you made him sick. He’d suck it up and do what was best.

* * *

The next day, you put a tiny bit more.effort into your look for work. You had hoped whenever Barry came in that you could invite him over to your place. walking into work, you greeted your uncle with a hug. “How was Thanksgiving?” he asked, having chosen to stay open for those without families.

“It went good actually. Fast.” You smiled. “Did it get busy?” You asked, slipping out of your coat.

“A little bit.” He said happily. “Surprised how many folks stayed in.” He admitted.

“Glad you could feed them.” You said happily. “Everyone loved Barry.”

He chuckled. “That’s good. Bet your mom was all over him.” He joked.

You nodded. “Yeahhhhh.” You blushed a bit. “The boys were butt heads about it.” You rolled your eyes. “Jerks.”

He laughed. “Just looking out for you.” He nodded. “But did you kick their asses?” He asked, amused.

“Told their girlfriends some embarrassing stories.” You smirked.

“Even better.” He laughed. “Didn’t scare my favorite customer away?” He teased you.

You shook your head. “I hope not. He’s supposed to come to the shop today.” You told him, shrugging.

“Cute.” He smirked, teasingly.

* * *

It was nearly closing time, and there had been no sign of Barry, and no word from him. You were worried. Maybe he had extra homework he had forgotten to do? Or trouble in the city? Pulling out your phone, you texted him. I hope you had a good day! You sighed as you sent it, still hoping you could see him soon.

Before you knew it, you were turning the sign to ‘closed’ on the front door. “He probably lost track of time, that’s all.” Your Uncle told you. “The kid is spacey.”

You shrugged and nodded. “Yeah, probably.” You sighed.

  
“Go on, get home. I’ll close up here.” He waved at you. “Get some rest or something.”

You looked at him skeptically then nodded. “Thanks. See you tomorrow?”

He nodded. “See you tomorrow. Oh, and after your done your big art piece, I’m gonna have to redo the lobby in here.”

You smiled and nodded. “Sure.” Grabbing your things, you slipped out of the pizza shop, and into the chilly night. You were fighting yourself to call your boyfriend, but didn’t want to push him. Letting out a soft sigh, you pulled your coat closer around yourself, and headed home.

Your mind was preoccupied most of the journey, so much so you didn’t hear the footsteps behind you.  It wasn’t until you were shoved into an alley that you were even aware you weren’t alone.

“Wallet.” The voice mumbled, a leather glove placed over your mouth as you went to scream. Your chest was heaving as your body was trembling. With watery eyes, you reached towards your bag for it.

The person growled, just tugging at your bag. “Got anything else in here?” He didn’t wait for you to answer and just held it. You swallowed, suddenly wishing more than anything that you had called Barry. The man was ready to just cut the strap away from your shoulder. You shook your head, knowing that he would have no interest in your art supplies.

“Wallet’s in the front.” You stuttered so hard, you didn’t recognize your voice. You had never been so scared in your whole life.

He fumbled a bit, but managed to tear open the front pocket. He threw your bag against the wall, grabbing your wallet before getting ready to run off. Your back was against the wall, not risking angering him by moving. He looked at you once more before rushing away.

You slid to the ground, crying. You grabbed at your backpack and hugged it to you, feeling your body tremble. Grabbing your phone, you called your uncle.

He answered instantly, knowing it was important since it was after closing. “Hello?”

“U-uncle Jake?” You managed.

“Hey there, what’s wrong?” He heard your voice break. “Where you at?”

“I-i just got mugged. I’m about 4 blocks from the pizza shop!” You cried.

He cursed. “I’ll be there in a few okay? Are you hurt?”

You wiped your nose. “No. He just took my wallet and took off.” You told him.

“Alright. Get to some light. Does Barry live close by?” He was calm, but internally freaking out.

“Uh, few blocks away?” You answered, grabbing your bag and slowly standing up

“Alright.” He was shuffling to finish locking up. “Do you want to call him to talk to him while I get to you?”

You sniffled. “O-Okay.” You agreed.

* * *

Barry was sitting at his computer when he saw his phone light u0 with your picture. “Hey! Sorry I didn’t come by…” He answered, wincing.

“We can talk about it later.” You sniffled. “B-Barry…” You wiped your eyes. “Are you home?”

He instantly panicked. “Yeah, what’s going on??”

“I-I got mugged.” You hiccuped, the shock wearing off for a moment, making you grow more and more terrified. “Uncle Jake is on his way to me, and suggested I call you.”

“Where are you?!” He breathed. “I’ll be there in a second.”

“Four blocks from the shop? I was on my way home. I didn’t even hear him behind me!” You felt as if this was your fault somehow. “He was so scary.” You said in a whisper.

Barry felt sick. “Be right there.” He breathed.

You went to tell him you’d be okay, but then he rushed passed a few moments later. You blinked, hanging up the phone. When he finally managed to calm down enough to stand in front of you, he brought you into a tight hug. You were shaking like a leaf.

“I’m here.” He said softly, rubbing your back. “You’re okay.” He wished he knew what to say, or do.

You shook your head and nuzzled to him, never wanting to let go. You jumped when you heard footsteps, but relaxed when you heard your uncle’s voice. “Shit, Y/N.”

You sniffed. “I should have listened more.” You said. “I should have been paying attention!”

“No.” Barry said instantly. “It’s not your fault.” Your uncle came over to hug you and make sure you weren’t hurt. “At all. Did you see his face?”

You shook your head. “Hoodie and his voice was muffled.” You sighed. “He’s got all my cash, my ID, my student ID, my debit card…” You groaned.

“I’ll find him.” Barry mumbled to you. “I promise.”

You shook your head and clutched onto him. “Don’t leave me.”

He kissed your head and rubbed your back. “You can stay with me.” He looked at your uncle. “If that’s okay?”

“That’s up to her, kid.” He sighed. “She won’t be walking home alone anymore, though.”

Barry nodded in agreement. “Let’s head to mine?” He rubbed your back. “Or do you want to go to yours first and get some clothes?” He offered.

You shrugged. “Y-Yours is fine.” You told him.

“You two need me to walk with you?” Your uncle asked.

“Please?” You nodded, feeling safer with them both.

He nodded, gathering your bag. “How about you take a few days off?” He followed Barry to the proper way.

“I can’t afford that, Uncle Jake.” You sighed. “Not with rent, bills, all that. But thanks…”

“We’ll figure it out.” He assured you, Barry nodding in agreement. “Let’s just get through tonight, okay?”

You sniffled and nodded, wishing you could just forget this ever happened. However, you couldn’t. You had to go through the hassle of getting new everything, canceling your debit card, and being extra careful with your money in the meantime. Someone out there had your stuff, and it made you shiver.

* * *

Once you were at Barry’s, your uncle hugged you and asked you to reconsider taking the next few days off before he left. “I’ll see if one of the others can help out getting your stuff back.” Barry said a moment after the door shut.

“The…others?” You asked, confused.

“The team.” He nodded. “The Bat probably has some security thing he can find. Or someone might have been patrolling.” He shrugged.

You looked straight ahead. “I completely forgot you know all of them…” You muttered.

He nodded. “I don’t ask for a lot of them, but hopefully they’ll understand.” He ran his hand through his hair. “You wanna take a hot shower while I get in touch with them? Might help a bit.”

“And then we can cuddle?” You asked, hopeful.

Barry nodded, smiling softly. “As long as you want.” He agreed.


End file.
